


Cruel To Be Kind

by common_thing



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humiliation, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rape Fantasy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 04:29:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3596382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/common_thing/pseuds/common_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Stiles wants to get "raped" by a man who breaks into his window at night and takes him violently while calling him names. The sheriff arranges for Derek to fill the fantasy and films it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel To Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags! Contains incest and rape play. Please do not read if this will be triggering for you in any way.

“Are you going to prep yourself, kiddo?” the sheriff asks, watching Stiles unlatch his window. “I don’t think Derek is going to take the time.”  
Stiles shrugs off his hoodie, giving his daddy a coy look over his shoulder. “I thought maybe you could do it.”

“I’ll get the lube.” John moves toward the bedside table.

Stiles tugs his sweats down, letting the elastics snap into place under his cheeks. “Not like that, daddy,” he says. He crawls onto the bed and turns, collapsing onto his shoulder with his ass in the air, presenting his ass to his father. “The fun way.”

Stiles’ hole is hidden, cheeks plump and crack shadowed, and John reaches out and fondles one, watching goose pimples rise. He opens Stiles up, watching him shimmy back into it, and rubs his thumb over his son’s sweet little pucker. It looks so small and delicate now, but by morning it will be ravaged and raw, abused by Derek’s fat cock, raped hard the way Stiles wants.

“Daddy, please,” Stiles whines. “Open me up for Derek with your cock.”

Stiles’ eyelashes leave shadows on the smooth planes of his face, and he’s all limbs, gangly and young, reaching back to hold his ass open. His fingers search between his cheeks, finding the edges of his pucker and tugging roughly, spreading the pink clutch open.

The sheriff can’t resist, plays two fingers over the hole, pressing them in slightly. “You want Derek to know what a slut you are when he forces you? You want him to know that you’re so cock hungry that you got impaled by your own father? Because he’ll know you’re full of cum, and he’ll know whose it is. Be able to smell it dripping out of you before he even gets your pants off.”

Stiles whines again, biting his lip. John sucks his index finger into his mouth, then spears it into Stiles, crooking it hard and watching his son’s mouth open, eyes glassy, as his prostate gets rubbed hard on the in-stroke.

“Unh, unh, Dad, Daddy,” Stiles gasps out, words broken. 

“Answer me, kiddo. You want him to feel my cum around his cock when he fucks into you?”

“I want him to rape me hard; don’t want him to go gentle,” Stiles says as John fits a second finger in, leaving them lodged deep inside. Stiles squirms, trying to get friction. John can feel his ass pulsing around his still fingers, tiny shifts in Stiles’ hips as Stiles tries to work them inside of him to get the friction he wants.

“You want to make him angry?” John slides lube over his own cock, stopping to squeeze under the head and then slick down. “He’s going to punish fuck you.” The head of his cock nestles sweetly against Stiles’ pucker, barely pressing into it. “He’s going to make you take it, hard. Spear you on his big dick and fuck you for hours.” John presses in, feeling that tight hole mouth at his cock as he fills his son up with dick. The vivd red of his shaft looks so good spearing into Stiles’ tiny, pale hole. “Yeah,” he can’t help but grunt as he bottoms out. “Eat that dick up, boy.”

Stiles is non-verbal, all whimpers and mewls, like he always is when he listens to his father describe his rape. 

“I’m gonna watch him do it, too,” John says, beginning to rabbit fuck the boy, taking no time to warm up. His hips pump fast, shaking the bed. “Gonna watch you cry while he fucks you, watch you kick and scream but he’ll make you take it anyway, son.”

Stiles moans out, “Daddy, daddy.” His hand sneaks down to grab his own cock, grip pinching tight around the head.

“I’m gonna have my camera out, video the whole thing. When he first presses into your hole dry, and the friction hurts, you’ll be able to watch the pain on your face later. When he holds you down so you can’t fight back. When he covers your mouth and just uses your body to masturbate with, as hard and as long as he can, we can watch it later, see you getting pounded, thrown around like a rag doll on his dick.”

There’s sweat on the back of Stiles’ neck, and John focuses on it, trying to hold his orgasm off. Stiles is almost there, fucking back onto his father’s cock desperately, so hungry to be filled.

“You’ll—you’ll get exhausted, eventually,” John’s gasping now, trying to get the words out, grinding deep into his son’s hot little hole. “Tired of fighting. Just take it. When do you think you’ll start to like it, hm? When you adjust to the stretch of his big cock in your little cunt?”

“Daddy…close…” Stiles whines.

“When he calls you a little whore for taking him so easily, because your hole is already a sloppy mess from my dick?” John presses his thumb down to feel where he’s spearing his son open. “Or maybe when he comes back to rape you again and again, night after night, when you’re not expecting him. Wakes you up with his hand over your mouth so you can’t scream.” Stiles comes in one big shudder, squealing into the mattress, ass contracting like a fist around his father’s cock. “Forces himself into you and makes. You. Take. It. Over and over.” John feels his dick throb and pushes in twice more, hard, as he starts to shoot. “Take it, fuck, take it!” It feels so fucking good, emptying his balls into his son’s ass. So fucking good it’s like a relief. He presses his red, sweaty face into Stiles’ back and pants. 

Later, he watches in the dark, from the corner, as Stiles scrambles to get away while Derek rips his sleep pants off. His legs flail around until Derek grabs his ankles and flips him over onto his back, pinning him roughly. 

“I wanna see your face while I rape you. Wanna see you cry on my cock, little slut,” Derek growls roughly.

John watches Derek shift both Stiles’ ankles into one hand and sling them over one shoulder, giving Stiles no leverage as he forces his fat cockhead into Stiles’ hole.

John aims the camera carefully, being sure to catch the shadow where Derek is splitting Stiles open, the desperate flailing of Stiles’ arms as he struggles to fight him off, the tiny jerks of his dick as it fills with blood as he gets raped.

“No, no! Stop, you’re hurting me, you’re hurting my hole,” Stiles cries, tears on his cheeks. “Daddy, daddy! Save me! Stop him!”

John refocusses the camera on the swing of Derek’s balls as he plows into Stiles, punishing his hole with sharp, deep thrusts.

“Your daddy’s not going to save you, little slut. No one can save you. Your cunt is mine to use until I’m done with you.”

John tugs his own sleep pants down to free his cock, rubbing at it leisurely.

“Squeeze that ass around me,” Derek orders, “and it might be over faster.”

Stiles shakes his head, moans, “Nooo,” but he shifts anyway, clenching his muscles around Derek’s cock.

“That’s it,” Derek coos. “That’s it, babywhore. Let your cunt suck on me while I rape you. Your hole knows what it needs. Filthy little slut. Need a stranger to break in here an give you a good dicking. Gonna come back here and rape you again.” 

Stiles is crying, still whimpering no, eyes glassy and cock leaking.

Derek pins his hands, leaning in close to his ear. “Gonna bring my friends. Gonna gang rape this sweet little ass.”

Stiles and John come at the same time, John shooting over his own wrist, struggling to keep the camera steady, Stiles getting Derek’s belly wet with come.

“You’re mine, now,” Derek grunts, and keeps picks up the pace, fucking roughly through Stiles’ orgasm, showing no signs of stopping.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [a-common-thing](http://a-common-thing.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. Come say hi or prompt me!


End file.
